guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Item rarity/Archive1
A picture of each color item would be nice, just to show. --Fyren 19:47, 29 Jun 2005 (EST) : Done. Green.jpg won't upload though — Skuld 06:48, 3 December 2005 (UTC) I dunno, everyone I know calls them "blue." I mean, there's no dark blue. --Fyren 21:07, 29 Jun 2005 (EST) :Heh, everyone I know calls 'em light blue. The colorblind that I know call them white (including myself, for the longest time), and called the purple "blue", because they couldn't tell the difference. If the community at large calls 'em blue, change it back. :) —Tanaric 22:32, 29 Jun 2005 (EST) ::Some people call it "turquoise" too. --Tetris L 16:20, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) Just wondering, does anyone else think the use of a "Rare Crafting Material" for a white item is kinda confusing? Many people refer to Gold items as rare, so this may confuse some people. I'd fix it, but i have no idea how to do anything here other than edit. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.146.228.251 (talk • ) 2006-03-11 15:33:47. :Yeah, but "Rare Crafting Material" is an in-game name. Besides, it kind of shows that materials and stuff like that are unaffected by color. Perhaps a simple note just above the picture? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 14:59, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Dilemma solved. Uploaded a picture of the very and illusive white item. --Karlos 17:31, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Wha-huh? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 05:27, 12 March 2006 (CST) Green items Started here because I found no better place: All green items seem to be like collectors items, there are just a few dozen of them and they are all the same. -- (anonymous) :I don't think it belongs here. Perhaps a link from here to a Green Items page or somesuch, but I think it'd be out of place... not that my opinion counts or anything. :) --Midk 13:14, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::For the love of the Emerald City, let's stop calling things "Green" :) They are called "Unique Items" we can put a slang reference to Green Numbers, but let the main entry be Unique Items. In fact, I will start it now. I found one today. --Karlos 15:09, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Well, they are green in color and Arenanet introduced the term ('green "unique" weapons')... Unique Items is a better article title, though, agreed... --Midk 15:37, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::It's just that we have "Green Numbers" and "Green Items".. Sounds like we're Martians! :) --Karlos 15:47, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::People will alway call them "green" weapons, just like they call the others by their color (purple, gold, ...). It may be slang, but that's what people understand. If we call them by their proper names in this wiki, then we should at least add the slang term to Category:Glossary. --Tetris L 16:20, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Agreed. That's what I believe too. Main article "Unique Item", slang & term entry "green itme" --Karlos 16:51, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) Major runes from blue items? I just found a Major Rune of Absorption in a blue Ettin's Pauldron dropped from a Gypsie Ettin during the quest Establish the Luxon Settlement. This contradicts all my experiences with runes so far. I never found a major rune in a blue item, blue has always been a minor rune. Undocumented change? Bug? Just a lucky drop? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:33, 24 March 2006 (CST) :There's talk of a possible bug introduced with the update at Talk:Game updates/20060323. Reports of purple runes on blue armor, gold runes on purple armor, and worst of all, no runes on gold armor. --161.88.255.140 03:35, 24 March 2006 (CST) Green Item v. Gold Item (energy difference) I don't know if this has been mentioned anywhere else, but it's definately worth noting. If you wield a gold item without meeting the requirement you'll only get 1/2 the energy from the item, whereas if you wield a green item without meeting the requirement you'll only get 1/4 of the energy. This was tested with an off-hand item, so I'm not sure about a staff (needs testing).--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 11:51, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Out of stuff I red, I think it's not 1/4, but the basic energy that would have been given for a low-end item with no req from the same type. I think it's analog with how weapons damage works. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:02, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::The way it worked out, the green offhand, not meeting the requirement, gave 3 energy. The gold offhand, not meeting the requirement, gave 6 energy.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 12:06, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::: That's 1/2 and 1/4 with max +energy offhands, but try it with not max ones to see if it's really 1/4 1/2, or if it's a set amount. LordKestrel 13:19, 23 June 2006 (CDT)